a thousand years
by Obvious flirting angel
Summary: quel to i'm not dead. Part two of the Emmett and Raine love story. Raine and Emmett are in love, but what happens when Rosalie gets Emmett to betray that love? What happens when Raine finds out? Will she forgive him? Will their love last a thousand years
1. Chapter 1

_**All I knew this morning when I woke**_

_**Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.**_

_As soon as I began tucking my hair behind my ear, I saw a book bag lying in my way. I tried to avoid it, but the strap managed to wrap itself around my ankle and I felt myself falling. Trying to catch myself, I flung my arms out and slammed into the student in front of me._  
_**And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago**_  
_**Is green eyes and freckles in your smile**_

_"I'm so sorry. Being clumsy kind of runs in my family."_  
_Would you laugh if I said I hardly managed the sentence?_  
_**In the back of my mind making me feel right**_

_Because this guy was hot. I mean . . . hot. His hair was dark and short, a stark contrast to his snow white skin. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair and call him mine. His eyes were a strange yellowish color, but I couldn't find a reason to care. It didn't make him imperfect—in fact, it made him even more amazing._  
_And he was buff. When I say buff I mean he was a mountain-of-a-man. His biceps were as big around as my waist, but I wasn't scared of him. Even if he towered over me and could knock me out with a punch—I wasn't scared._

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_  
_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

_I felt connected to this guy I just met. And it seemed he did, too. He was looking into my eyes, just as dazed as I was. I blinked and that snapped him out of his trance. Damn._

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_  
_**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

_a deep booming sound came from his throat. I found myself drawn to it like music.  
_

_**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."**_

_"I'm Emmett."_  
_**And your eyes look like coming home**_

_His eyes were a strange yellowish color, but I couldn't find a reason to care. It didn't make him imperfect—in fact, it made him even more amazing._  
_**All I know is a simple name**_

_**Everything has changed**_

_My mind kept drifting back to Emmett and how much I had enjoyed our brief contact. Why did I care so much?_  
_**All I know is you held the door**_  
_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

_I pictured myself saying something witty, which would— of course— charm Emmett and he would fall madly in love with me. Nice fantasy, right? I'd probably just blush and act like Bella again._  
_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

_Emmett Cullen (born Emmett Dale McCarty) is Rainella's true love_

_**And all my walls stood tall painted blue**_

_but has been avoiding her due to feeling insecure about being a vampire thinking Raine would hate him and not speak to him again._  
_**And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you**_

_Around town, out of respect for charlie, they say she's fallen down. I hope i can help her get back up.  
_

_**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies**_  
_**The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,**_

_two weeks. Two weeks to spend with the love of my life. But its not over yet. Its not to late to make her love me_  
_**Taking flight, making me feel right**_

_ i'm going to make sure she does everything she never has but always wanted to_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_  
_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_

_"What do you want to do first?" Emmett asks from the drivers seat_  
_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_  
_**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

_"Raine I know this is a bit forward, but with everything that's happening in two weeks i think i might as well ask now." He said seems a bit worried. "Raine will you." He mutters something under his breath. "My ears are more for listening out for the sick and hurt. I can't hear you when your mumbling. Use your words, You're a Big Boy now Emmett!"He rolls his eyes. "Will you go out with me." Did he just ask that? Like I'm going to say no! "No." He gets a wounded puppy dog look. "Oh that's oka-" I roll my eyes. "I'm kidding Em. Of course." His face lit up like a six year old on Christmas morning. "YES!" He booms._

_**'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."**_  
_**And your eyes look like coming home**_

_**All I know is a simple name**_  
_**Everything has changed**_

_"Raine no. You cant leave." I whimper holding her unconscious body._  
_**All I know is you held the door**_  
_**And you'll be mine and I'll be yours**_  
_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

_It's been a week. Bella's out of the hospital but there's still no sign of Raine. She's wandered away from her sister and is now missing._

_**Come back and tell me why**_  
_**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh.**_

_**And meet me there tonight**_  
_**And let me know that it's not all in my mind.**_

_**I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now**_  
_**I just wanna know you, know you, know you**_

_**All I know is we said, "Hello."**_  
_**And your eyes look like coming home**_

_I feel so invigerated. So free. Like i'm seeing the world for the first time._  
_**All I know is a simple name**_  
_**Everything has changed**_

_I look to my left to see the most beautiful person ever. Emmett. His blood red shirt matches mine. blood red for vampir_es.  
_**All I know is you held the door**_  
_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_  
_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

_I'm NOT dead. i run a white finger over my tatoo. I've changed. I look at Emmett again. My little crack of sunlight._

_**All I know is we said, "Hello."**_  
_**So dust off your highest hopes**_

_I was always alone until I met Emmett and I know he'll never leave me.I feel like I'v loved him for thousand years. And I'll love him for a thouand more._  
_**All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed**_  
_**All I know is a new found grace**_  
_**All my days I'll know your face**_  
_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

_My tatoo is still on my leg. And it makes more sense then it ever did when i was alive. 'im not dead. Just floating.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"Rainey!" Emmett whines. "I love you. You know that right?" I nod. "Good. and since you know that, I think you should also know that if you dont stop pretending to give a damn about sports I'll kill you."

I laugh. "What are you talking about. I love sports." I lie smoothly.

He gives me a look obviously calling my bullshit lie.

"Rainey look at me.I dont pretend to care about pretty little liars, So you don't have to give a fuck about the miami heat." I sigh in relief. "Thank god because I am so confused."**  
**

He chuckles as I get up and walk up the mountain of stairs."Where you goin' baby?" He asks. "To watch pretty little liars. I need to find out who red coat is!"

* * *

By the time I finally got bored of watching the liars find shit that has absolutely nothing to do with whats going on, But ends up meaning everything to the story; Emmett comes into his room and sits next to me. "Come look at the stars with me." He begs. I raise an eyebrow. "why?"

"just do it. Please?" I sigh and follow him out of the sports themed room and onto the balcony. I lay on the smooth ground.

"That right there," Emmett says laying beside me and gazing up at the stars. "Is your star sign, the virgo. The Greeks based it off of Persephone. The daughter of Zeus and Demeter. She was taken by hades. A man who her mother thought would never be good enough for you. Which is why its perfect for you." He teases though his tone gets a little bummed. I stick my tongue and say, "My mom actually really likes you. It's my dad that thinks you're not good enough." His face drops even more. "But he's wrong." I say kissing his nose

I furrow my head into his chest like I always do when her a little sad. Even though he's freezing cold, I can feel the sun whenever he's near. He wraps a muscular arm around my shoulders. I sigh. Every time he touches me I just melt away.

I smile. I do that more then I ever did before I met em. It's like my smile is permanently stapled to my face. I mean neither of us are perfect but it's worth it. i finally found some one to put me first.

They say that love hurts but so far it's only taken a little work. we fight of course, but he's made for me.

I love him. i need him like air myself. With any other guy i was just passing time but I can't even see other guys now.

unlike every other guy he gives me his all. when i'm in trouble he's the one I can always call. When I need him he makes everything stop

Wind blows my hair into my face and he sweeps it behind my ear. He kisses me gently. One thing that i've never understood is how he tastes like champagne. Always. I love it. i want to kiss him forever.

Sadly I can't we've got a birthday to go to tonight. Mine.

* * *

We leave the house and get back right before the party starts. Just like Alice told us too. "Be a good sport." Emmett mutters kissing my forehead.

I pout sadly. "Do I have to?" i ask. "Do you have to celebrate your birthday?" He asks with a laugh. "Yes."**  
**

I walk in to the overly decorated room. "Raine!"The pixie like vamp jumps into my arms and squeezes me tightly. I laugh and place her on the ground. "Alice I saw you at school." I look around. "JAZZ." I jump on him like his girlfriend just did to me. "Should I be concerned?" Emmett asks . "Nah." Alice responds."Raine you saw me after school." HE repeats what I had just said. I jump down. "Hi Carlisle. Hi Esme." Carlisle laughs. "Hi Raine." They say in tune. "I don't get a hello." A snarky voice says. "I turn. "Hello Rosalie. So nice to see you. I missed you." Not.**  
**

Edward and Bella come in a few minutes later. I hug Edward and Bella even though I saw them about an hour ago.

I smooth down my dress. It's a custom made red Tulle mini cocktail dress with a natural waistline. It's A- line cut with a sweetheart neckline, and black beaded halter straps .

Emmett offers me a hand and we go outside. I sit on the roof of Bella's car while Emmett puts in her stereo. "Does it work?" He turns it on. A slow song begins to play.**  
**

"Want to dance." i jump down. "Of course." We begin dancing slowly in the pale moonlight of the yard. "I catch Rosalie's sad stare. I almost feel bad for her.**  
**

"You're almost my high with that hair and those heels. I dont like it." I smile. I have my curly brown hair pulled back into a ponytail using a bump it to give it lift.**  
**

"I dont know what to tell you about the hair, But..." I take off my Black rhinestones satin peep toe five inch platform heels. "Better?" I ask. "much. "We begin dancing again and I feel alive.

Even through all of the joy. I feel something in the air. Like something bad is going to happen.**  
**

"Okay time for presents!"

I open my first one. from Jasper. "Aww." I say pulling a purple graphic tee shirt with Loki written in a seemingly glowing specter that looks just like the one Tom Hiddleston had in the movie under it. "I love it." Jasper and everyone else know how addicted I am to marvel comic books.

The next events come fast.

Mortified, Bella opens a present next and cuts herself on the wrapping paper. Overcome by the scent of her blood, Jasper launches at her. Edward fights him off but, in the process, Bella fly's into me and we both land in a mess of shattered crystals, causing blood to now fully gush from her arm and m entire right leg.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle is the only calm person in the room. All the vampires are in attack mode, and me and bella are both freaking out too. My life flashes before my eyes. I know that's cliche but it's true.

"Emmett, Rose, Alice, get Jasper outside."Unsmiling for once, Emmett nodded. He shoots me apologetic eyes."Come on, Jasper."Emmett don't go. Is what I want to say but I cant.

Rosalie's face is smug, stepped in front of Jasper and put one hand on jaspers wrist and the other on Emmetts shoulder. I try to move t tell her to get her hands off of him but I jostle my leg. "Ow!" I scream. Emmett abandons his sisters and runs over to me. "It'll be okay." hE says holding me. He keeps his eyes pinned on Jasper as he's shoved out of the door.

Esme looks ready to break down in tears. "I'm sorry." She wails running out of he door after her children.

"Let me by," Carlisle requests.

After a few seconds Edward and Emmett nof reluctantly stepping away.

Carlisle knelt beside me first since i'm the worst, leaning close to examine my leg.

"Doctor?" I ask. "Yes Raine." I groan. "Can you put me to sleep?" He chuckles. "It wont be that bad. I promise." He says reassuringly. "Thats what they all say.

* * *

I lay in bed that night alone, My leg wrapped in thick gauze. Emmett said that he had to think about some things. I dont know what things are but I don't like the way that sounds.

Emmett didn't even kiss me good bye.

* * *

They all wanted to attack her. They wanted to kill her. But I can't find it in myself to be upset with anyone but myself.

I had wanted to kill her too.

I had thirsted for her blood before I could control myself.

"You know," I hear Rosalie's voice from behind me. "Maybe this happened for a reason." I roll my eyes, a bad habit that i've adopted from Raine. "What do you want Rosalie. I'm not in the mood." She sits next to me. "All i'm saying is, Maybe you should stop denying it. Maybe you should just see that you're weren't made for Raine. We belong together.

I've heard her propaganda plenty of times before but this time it strikes a cord. Maybe she's right. If me and Raine where meant to be, It wouldn't be this hard. Would it?


	4. Chapter 4

Emmett stands beside the kitchen table. I sit with my leg propped on a chair. "We're leaving." By his tone I knew he didn't mean me and him. "Why. Can I go?" He shakes his head. "No, You cant come." His usual smile is no where to be found. "Why. Why cant I go. You said we'd be together forever!" My voice begins raising in frustration. I dont understand. "Because," His voice becomes pained. "I dont love you anymore. I love Rosalie." My heart drops and shatters into a million peices. "F-Fine." I say. "FINE!" _I dont love you anymore. _"JUST LEAVE THEN." He doesn't move. "LEAVE!" he gives me one last look. "I'm sorry." Before he disappears.

I sit at the table long after he's gone. I cant believe he left me.I still remember the day that we met. Our first date. The first time he said he loved me.

Well I guess that was just a huge it seems now that it was just a false i'm not what he wants anymore. What the fuck happened? Could someone please tell me?Yesterday we where perfect and today, He's gone. He walked right out the door.

Maybe it was a joke. maybe he's going to come back and says that he was just kidding. Hell, I'll even take a phone call saying we can just be friends if it means that I wont lose him. But after a while with nothing happening I face the facts. He's gone. I don't cry. It doesn't hurt. I feel so low that I can't feel anything at all. The rain outside gets harder. Everything is wrong. he said we'd be together forever. Always.

Was it me? Was I out of line? Maybe I was way to honest. Am I the reason he's running away. I thought I knew him but right now I'm not really sure. Not really sure about anything.

Everything that I lived for has just come down to nothing. The room is silent. This silence is the worst thing i've ever felt. What am I supposed to do with out him. I dont know.

I grab my crutches and with much difficulty I wobble to my room and lay in my bed. He said forever.

* * *

I'm woken by someone lying in bed with me. I look over hoping for emmett but instead see the broken sad face of my sister. "Are they really gone?" She whispers. I nod. She wraps her arms around me and I hold her tightly.

"That sucks." I nod into her hair. "I know. It really does."


	5. Chapter 5

I hurt her. I hate that her angelic face had a tear sliding slowly down because of me. But I had to do it. I'm not right for her. She deserves a man who can be with her and doesn't cause her to fear her life. A man who she didn't have to change for. I just wish it didn't have to be that way.

_**FLASHBACK **_

_**"She's not going to let you leave." Alice says sitting on my bed with her legs crossed. "She has too." I say in a low voice. Maybe I'll tell her I've moved on. I'll never move on, But maybe if I could convince he she... Alice shakes her head. "She'll fall for it at first But she wont let you leave her." Raine's strong will had always been something that I loved about her, But now it's making thing much harder. She's not the kind of person to just let you leave, and there's not a lot of things that'll upset her enough to turn her back on you. But there's definitely one person. Rosalie. Alice's faces upset. She loves the swans almost as much as I do. "Congratulations." She says storming out and slamming the door so hard that it falls off of the hinge.**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**"So," The annoying blonde sits next to me for the second time tonight. "Word on the street is that you love me." I glare at her. "No. I'm going to tell Raine that. You still annoy the fuck out of me." I growl. "You may feel that way now, But you will love me." She says before leaving. That was the last time that I saw er that night. It was peaceful to not see her. I don't like it. She's always 's always in my ear with that irritating voice of hers. Whats she up to?**_

_**END**__** FLASHBACK**_

* * *

I lay awake that night as Bella sleeps restlessly. I can't believe he left me. I laugh bitterly at my self. What else did I expect. That the one guy in the world would want me? Of course he wants Rosalie. She's a freaking princess. Perfect hair, Perfect body, and now the perfect boyfriend.

How could I be so naïve? I got so lost in his eyes that I never realized how little of a chance that I had with him. I didn't realize that being in love with someone meant that I would have to fight against the world. I had so many dreams about us but now I know.


	6. Chapter 6

Months later I jump as Charlie slams his hand down on the hard mahogany table. I look up from my orange. I'm more into poking holes in it then eating it. "THAT'S IT!" I sigh.

"Stop yelling." I murmur.

"I'm sending you home!" He says lowering his voice.

"We are home. "

Bella says, Her voice as low as mine was.

"You're going to live with your mother."

"What did we do?" Bella crinkled her face. I wonder the same thing. I've been more than a great child. So has Bella.

"Nothing! That's the problem. You aren't doing anything." I scoff. "I've picked up twenty-four extra curriculum's. I hardly think that's nothing."

He sighs. "That's another one of my points. You're never here." I roll my eyes. "I'm here now." I look at the clock. "And now I have to go."

* * *

I get out of that house so damn fast that I feel like I deserve an award. I speed to school even though it's nowhere near time to be there.

I climb out of my car and go inside to Mrs. Marx, The drama teachers, dim class room. "Hi Ms. Max." I greet the thirty year old. "Hello Raine." She says with a warm smile."Did you get those torn uniforms stitched?" I asked. I'm managing not only the football team, But also the cheer leading squad. "Yes." She gives me the twelve mended basketball jerseys and the seventeen fixed trashy cheer leading outfits.

I take them to the locker room. The only other students in the cool are the rest of the AV crew, The basketball team, and the cheerleader squad. "Hey ray," I look up to see the teams wide receiver, Blake. "Hey." I say with a small smile. "Those the uniforms?" I nod and hand hem to him. "Tell the rest of the guys to go easier on the court. They've had to be fixed three times this season."

"So... You going to Brie and Nikki's adults a bit of booze." I laugh. "Yeah because we all know how well I handle booze. Besides I have dance posters to make, basketball deserts to make for the bake sell, pick up trash by the side of the road, and help find abandoned animals homes. I don't have time to party."

He gives me a look. He's known me since we were six. Whenever I visited my dad we would hang out and once we stopped coming to forks me and him still kept in touch. "Since when do you care about the dance. Or basketball. Or litter. Or abandoned animals." He questions. "I've always cared about animals." Students begin filling the halls. "And now I have to care about biology. See you later."

* * *

"'Night, Dad."I says. I don't arrive home until around ten o'clock. He lets me by and shakes his head sadly.

I set my clock for two am when I have to get up and start baking. That should give me just enough time to bake Three cakes, Twelve dozen cupcakes, Eleven dozen muffins, and seventy chocolate chip cookies.

I sigh and lay back in bed. I close my eyes and try to savor the bit of sleep that I can manage before my busy day tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why don't you two take off." Thank god! Bella helped me pick up a part time job at Newton outfitters. Mike seems to have forgotten about that soda to the face and convince his parents to let me work the store room floor during my 'free' time. I can't really call it free time because when the store is slow I'm working on all of my other projects.

It's a very slow slow that I've actually finished all of the thirty posters that I've been working on for the dance and other school events. There's only two shoppers who not only wont leave... But they wont shut the fuck up.I swear if one more of them calls me 'Princess' I'll stab them in the throat.I had to try and help them decide which canisters would be most but at the same time be quote 'hip with the in crowd'.

"I don't mind staying." Bella says. I roll my eyes. "I do. I have to tutor Cameron in math and Naomi in science."

As if on cue my phone rings. "I'm on break." I tell Mike. "I open my phone and ignore the two men talking about grizzly bears. "Hey Cam." I say. Cameron is a close friend. So is Naomi. "Hey girl hey. I was just calling to tell you that Mr. B scheduled us for tutoring sessions with him." My face drops. "Okay." Fuck! "Look on the bright side." She says. "You've got free time." Free time. I cringe. "Yeah. Fun. Call you later Cam."

I groan. "See you Monday, Mike" Bella says grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the door.

"Seriously, Bella, as soon as these two give up, I'm closing the place down," Mike murmured.

"If you want me to go…" I shrugged.

Me and Bella ran to the truck. My car stopped working a few weeks ago so I've been riding in the thing with Bella. The rain pounded harder then normal. I close my eyes and take in the sound. I need busy work.

BElla suddenly pulls over. I look up and around to see what she's waiting ffor. A sign catches my eye. FOR SALE. It was leaned against three motorcycles. My eyes widen. I've always had an attractioon to dangerous things. For example the pet wolf in an inclosure in the back yard, a vampire ex, and now a motorcycle.

Dad hates them but as I look into bella's eyes I can see we both have the same idea. Charlie doesn't have to know.

We sloshed throug the flooded streets to the house and rang the door bell.

In such a small town, Obviously I know him. Justin Marks

One of the Marks boys opened the door, the younger one, the freshman. I couldn't remember his name.

His sandy hair only came up to my shoulder.

He had no trouble remembering my name. "Bella Swan?" he asked in surprise.

I tune out their conversation and study the boy." He smiled in relief. Ash blonde hair, Sky blue eyes which are pointed right at bella's chest, the smile of a stalker.

He waved as Bella pulls away. I don't trust that kid. The last boy that smiled that much at me broke my heart.

Bella drives home quickly. I laugh as she splashes a man with water. "Chill bells. Dads working until six."

Bella runs in the house and picks up the phone.

"Chief Swan, please,"

"It's Bella."

"Can't I call you at work without there being an emergency?"

"No. I just wanted directions to the Blacks' place—I'm not sure I can remember the way. Me and Raine want to visit Jacob. We haven't seen him in months."

She drove way to quickly through the streets to Jacobs house in La Push.

Jacob runs out of the house before it's even parked.

"Bella! Raine!" His excited grin stretched wide across his face, the bright teeth standing in vivid contrast to the deep russet color of his skin. I'd never seen his hair out of its usual ponytail before. It fell like black satin curtains on either side of his broad face.

"Hey, Jacob!" I glared at Bella as we speak at the same time. "Stop doing that." She rolls her eyes.

"Biceps, WOW!" I say turning back to him.

He laughed, his smile widening impossibly. "Six five," I raise an eyebrob. "Got any cute friends." He throws his head back with laughter. "I'm being serious."


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob stashes the bikes in the garage of his house.

"I want the purple one!" I state a claim as Jake starts pulling apart the red one.

"I figured you would." He says as I perch on the top of the car.

Jacob chatters happily. He's like a bottle of sunshine.

"Hows your wolf?" He asks.

I smile. "Sheldon's fine. Me and dad built him an enclosure in the 's my best friend." This gets him talking about his two best friends.

"Embry?" Bella stops him. "That's weird." I laugh.

"Because Quil is really normal."

Jacob chuckled. "Quil's is a hand-me-down, They call his great granddad Old Quil and I think Embry got named after a soap opera star. I can't say anything, though. They fight dirty if you start on their names—they'll tag team you."

"Good friends."

"No, they are. Just don't mess with their names."Just then a call echoed in the distance. "Jacob?" someone shouted.

"Is that Billy?"

"No." Jacob ducked his head, and it looked like he was blushing under his brown skin. "Speak of the devil," he mumbled, "and the devil shall appear.""Jake? Are you out here?" The shouting voice was closer now.

"Yeah!" Jacob shouted back, and sighed.

We waited through the short silence until two tall, dark-skinned boys strolled around the corner into the shed.

One was slender, and almost as tall as Jacob. His black hair was chin-length and parted down the middle, one side tucked behind his left ear while the right side swung free. The shorter boy was more burly. His white T-shirt strained over his well-developed chest, and he seemed gleefully conscious of thatfact. His hair was so short it was almost a buzz.

Both boys stopped short when they saw me. The thin boy glanced swiftly back and forth between Jacob and me, while the brawny boy kept his eyes on me, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Hey, guys," Jacob greeted them halfheartedly.

"Hey, Jake," the short one said without looking away from me. I had to smile in response, his grin was so impish. When I did, he winked at me. "Hi, there.""Quil, Embry—this is my friend, Bella."Quil and Embry, I still didn't know which was which, exchanged a loaded look.

"Charlie's kids, right?" the brawny boy asked me, holding out his hand.

"That's right,"

"I'm Quil Ateara," he announced grandly before releasing my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Quil."

"Hey, Raine. I'm Embry, Embry Call—you probably already figured that out, though." Embry smiled a shy smile and waved with one hand, which he then shoved in the pocket of his jeans.

"You're really cute." I say to Embry. "Hash-tag excuse me while I go bend over." He blushes and Bella gasps.

"Do you have any shame?" I smirk. "Nah, Not really."

"Bella, Raine and I are going to fix up these bikes," Jacob cuts in. The word bike's immediately catches their attention.

They immerse into conversation about motors and wires and tools. I look at my watch and sigh. "Bells." She looks up. "You ready to head out"

Jacob looked up, apologetic. "We're boring you, aren't we?

"Nah this visit has been fun and all, But I've got shit to do. I volunteered to copy down the notes and deliver them to all of the absent students on friday plus I have to bedazzle cheer-leading uniforms, Mend drama costumes, and clean the wigs and hats for the upcoming play"

He raises an eyebrow."that's it?"I sigh again.

"For me that really is only a little. Plus we have to get dinner ready for charlie.

""Oh… well, I'll finish taking these apart tonight and figure out what more we'll need to get started rebuilding them. When do you want to work on them again?"

"Could we come back tomorrow?" Bella asks.

Quil nudged Embry's arm and they exchanged grins.

Jacob smiled in delight. "That would be great!""If you make a list, we can go shop for parts," I suggested.

Jacob's face fell a little. "I'm still not sure I should let you pay for everything."I shook my head. "Dude chill. Mom and Dad give me money every month that i'm alcohol free." I pull out my debit card. "Charge it.

"That doesn't seem right," Jacob shook his head.

"Shut up Jacob. You really don't have a choice." I pointed out.

we beat Charlie home. When he walked in Bella was just taking the fried chicken out of the pan and laying it on pile of paper towels and I sat at the table highlighting the important parts of Barbara Brownsteins (early look at the next chapter for the first person to tell me whet show she's from) geography note.

"Hey, Dad." Bella says. "Hey dad."

"Hey, honey,Hey baby doll" he said, his voice uncertain. "Did you have fun with Jacob?"I started moving the food to the table. "Yeah, I did."

"Me two"

"Well, that's good." He was still cautious. "What did you three do?"

Knowing Bella's lying skills I say"We hung out in his garage with him and his friends, Embry and Quil"Technically the interrogation had to stop when Charlie began chewing, but he continued to study my face as he ate. I smile.

"So…" HE says once Bella left the room. "You said their was other guys there?" I nod. " Where they cute." I raise an eye.

"dad you know there are plenty of officers who have been fired for using that same sentence to describe minors?" He rolls his eyes.

"All i'm trying to say is.. I don't like you dating. You're my little girl o course i don't. But maybe that would get you out of this funk."

"I'm not in a 'funk" I say rolling my eyes.

"No you're just working yourself to death. Have you looked in the mirror lately?" I pull out my phone and look into the dark screen. My eyes are red and glazed. Theirs bags under my eyes. Suddenly I feel as exhausted as I look. "I think maybe you should drop some of these extra curricular activities and go get some help. go get some help. Learn ho to cope with stress."

I roll my eyes again. "I don't have a problem with dealing with stress."

He gives me a look. "Look, you turned to alcohol the first time and almost died, and know you're working yourself and slowly but surely are killing yourself. I miss You Raine. I want my little girl back." I want her back too.


	9. Chapter 9

"Raine can I talk to you for a sec?" Jacob asks. "Yeah whats up?" Bella had gone inside to get sodas. "I was just wondering... Embry is my best friend and, well, He really liked you yesterday, But he's really shy around girls, So would you mind throwing the kid a bone." I shrug. "sure why not." It's not like I've got any thing better to do. I dropped the extra curriculums by the way if I ever see a cake again I'm going to throw up. " Give me his address and tell bells I'm taking the car." He gives me the address and says, "Remember play nice. If not to spare his feelings then at least because I'm fixing your car for you."

* * *

I've spent a month with Embry. What started out as helping out a friend has turned into something more. I dont know. I think that maybe... i might be falling for him just a teeny bit. I'm trying to keep it to my self. At least until I know him better.

I sit on his couch with him eating doritos and watching monday night raw. It's so natural, Being with him. I take a break from looking at the screen to looking at him. I'm trying not to let him know what I feel but I really want to. I'm just scare of what he'll say. We've built a friendship and I don't want to ruin that. I'm tired of holding this inside of my head.

I finally get up the courage and turn to him. "Embry?"

"Yeah?" I take a deep breath.

"Don't take this the wrong way but here goes," I take a deep breath. "This entire month that we've been hanging out has been totally awesome. And even though I spend most of my time with you when i'm not with you I can't get you out of my head. I miss you when you're gone. I really don't know what to do because you see... I think that i might be... Falling for you."

He looks at me for a few moments. _Oh no. I've ruined everything know._I stand to leave but then he smiles. His eyes shine bright with Joy.

He grads my hands and pulls me into his warm wraps his arms around me in a tight embrace.

The only sound in the room is the tv but soon I don't even hear that. It's silence. Just him and me.

"Raine?" He says pullng away.

"Yeah?"

"will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course!" say quickly. We embrace again, But this time longer. I never want him to go. I want to stay this way forever. In his arms.

I almost laugh at myself. That's my problem. I fall in love easy and out of it hard.

"You aren't going to suddenly want to get back with your ex girlfriend right?"

He laughs. "You're not getting rid of me anytime soon."


	10. Chapter 10

**So there will be two slow chapters and then... SHIT GETS REAL**

Time moves faster now. Like someone' put it on fast forward. I spend my time either in school or either with jacob or Embry.

I skip down the streets of seattle pulling Embry behind me. He's gotten used to my craziness by now. He doesn't even give a shit that i'm certifiably insane and when I told him I was dead he just went with it leading me to believe thats he's crazier then I am.

Ever since Jake convinced me to give him a chance, Nothing has been the same in my life. Everything changed for the better. It doesn't hurt anymore. My heart is healed.

I smile from ear to ear. I's been a while since i've been truly happy. It's been a while since everyday has felt this perfect. It was like suddenly he was all that I needed. He's the reason why I smile.

He just shook his head when I told him I was getting another tattoo. Emmett would have been all over me. Telling me that it needed to be bigger and brighter. But embry just accepted the fact that loki's spector is now permanently on my back.

"Maybe your next one should say Embry." HE jokes nudging me with his arm. I roll my eyes and say something that I know will get to him.

I giggle. "I'll get your name on me only if mine goes on you." I laugh at his expression.

he sucks in a breath. "Nah. On second thought maybe lets hold off on the tattoo's."

I laugh. "Aww is Embry scared of the wittle needle."

"Tease if you ant but I saw that thing and trust me there was nothing little about that needle."

I roll my eyes. "Man up! I've gotten two and I'm still living."

He raises an eyebrow. "Well technically - "

I shove him playfully. "Shut up." And there goes that smile on my face again.


	11. Chapter 11

"Baby are you alright." I say over the phone. Embry's mom won't let him leave the house due to his overwhelming fever.,I call his house phone regularly to make sure he's okay.

"I'm fine." I flinch at the harshness and bitter lacing in his tone. "Your hovering isn't helping anything."

My lip quivers slightly. Embry never yells at me. "Fine. Have fun with you're sickness. I hope it's the flu." I say before hanging up.

I wonder whats up with him. He's been snappy as of late and I'm getting kind of sick of it. We've been fighting and not talking. There can only be one bitch in this relationship and that me.

Maybe we've been seeing to much of each other lately. Seeing someone everyday for months could start to wear on the nerves. _Could this be what happened last time? _I push the thoughs out of my mind. Embry and Emmett are two different people. This isn't the same as last time. We deserve more than that. It's a waste of my time sitting here and wondering abou if our relationship is over. I should be making sure it's not.

Maybe I should just shut up. Maybe I should learn how to deal with it even when it gets tough because this is love. I cant put all of the weight of our relationship on him nor can I shower all of the responsibility.

It's really great to be with him. In his arms is where I want to spend my life. But unlike last tim I'm capable of taking care of my self. I don't want to be broken in to paices if it ends badly and I wont this time. Its a waste of my time being scared of the happens happens happens. Though i'm not exactly looking forwad to finding out what happens.  
_**Trouble in paradise**  
_


	12. Chapter 12

there's a knock on the door. _Ugh guess I have to get it._ Bella and dad are both out with their boyfriends. Well Bella's with Jacob and Dads with Billy. I wish I could go out with my boyfriend. But he's not returning any of my calls

I open the door. _speak of the devil. _I can tell it's Embry but he's no the same. He cut his hair. He actually looks pretty hot with the new emo style he's rocking but that's besides the point. **(Speaking of hot can I just say that Kiowa Gordon is still looking hella fine.) **HE's more muscle-bound and tall on his shoulder is what looks like a tribal tattoo.

"Embry? What are you doing her, Your mom said you're still sick? What did you do to your hair? Why don't you have a shirt on? Is tattoo? And why the hell are the boy scouts of america on my front lawn."

He ignores me. "We need to talk." He brushes' past me into the house.

I look at the three in the yard. Sam Uley and his gang. Embry said they where steroid pumping hall monitors, So whats he doing with them now. They all give me hard stares back. I shake it off and shut the door behind me looking back at Embry. "So Embry, Mind to explain how you haven't overdosed on steroids yet." He doesn't meet my eye.

"I should have never gotten into this. I should have never gotten attached to you. I wish I could undo all of this." _No. This can't be what I think is happening. This can't be what I think it is. _

"We're done." His voice is a whisper.

_It is what I thought. _I don't want it to be over. But I also don't want to fall to pieces like I did with Emmett. I stare at him for a second. "Okay. Have fun with the rest of your life." Before I can leave the room he grabs my arm."

"That's it. This is the end? You're just going to let me leave?" 'What the hell are you doing Call' I hear a voice say from outside. "Yeah. That's basically what this whole conversation was about?" he furrows his brow.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I jump at his sudden outburst. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Calm the hell down." I have to try hard to keep my voice level."Why are you yelling? You wanted out I'm letting you excuse me if I don't quiet see the problem here."

He groans in frustration. I eye him cautiously. It's like he's somebody else."Why do things have to be so complicated." HE keeps his eyes downcast.

"That's what I want to know." I agree. "You come over unannounced dressed like a gay porn star It's like your somebody else."

"You're right." He slowly lifts his eyes to meet mine and at that moment it's like my entire world shifts.

"I love you." He says. Wrapping me in his arms.

"I love you too... And by thee way." I twist out of his embrace and pull his arm behind him twisting it. "Ow ow ow!" He exclaims. "If you ever yell at me again," I whisper in his ear. "I'll rip of your penis and feed it to you. Understand?" He nods. "Good." I give him a peck on the cheek. "I missed you."


	13. Chapter 13

I lay across the couch at Sam's house. they said there was a problem they had to solve and told me to stay here. That was an hour ago and I'm starting to get antsy.

"Would you like a muffin?" Emily offers.

I shake my head. "Nah. I'm on a diet."

She scoffs. "Dude you're a size six, What exactly are you trying to lose?"

"Two sizes."

She rolls her eyes. "well studies show that ice cream is mostly air, Want a pint." I nod.

Besides Embry, Emily is my favorite part of this whole werewolf world I've been thrown the short time that I've known her she has easily become my best friend.

She's helped keep me grounded in the transition. She broke through the anti social shell I had and made me love her. The best part is, She knows my secret. But she didn't judge me.

She's a true friend and I can tell that she's going to be here until the end. We sit on the couch and eat ice cream while laughing at the people on the Maury povich show.

"Trishelle has been on the show twelve times!" Emily exclaims.

I laugh. "You should take sam on the show and make him do a lie detector."

She rolls her eyes. "oh hush."

"Oh come on. He runs around with four half-naked men. Do you really think that you two don't play for the same team."

"You realize Embry is one of those half-naked men right."

I shrug. "He's probably gay too."

My phone rings. "Sup Embry."

"Really?" I gasp before sighing.

"We'll be there in a minute."

I hang up the phone. "Come on Emily,. Lets go make sure my sister doesn't get herself killed."


	14. Chapter 14

The scene I walked in on would be comical if not for the shouting. Bella stood cowering behind Jacob across from the rest of the pack. Emily had decided to wait for the boys at her house.

"Why can't you just follow the rules, Jacob?"Paul yells "What the hell are you thinking? Is she more important than everything—than the whole tribe? Than the people getting killed?"

"Chill Paul." I say standing beside Embry. He wraps his arms around me eyeing paul cautiously. He maneuvers so that he's in between me and paul. His body becomes tense like he's ready to shift at a moment's notice.

"She can help," Jacob said quietly.

"Help!" Paul begins shaking with rage. "Oh, that's likely! I'm sure the leech-lover is just dying to help us out!"

"Watch it." I warn.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Jacob shouted back.

Paul begins shaking even harder.

"Paul! Relax!" Sam commanded.

Paul shook his head back and forth, not in defiance, but as though he were trying to concentrate.

Thick, clear chains begin wrapping around him. I concentrate trying to work up enough to keep him human.

"Jeez, Paul," Jared mutters."Get a snarls at him. Jacob pushes Bella behind him.

Paul snaps at that.

"Right, protect her!" Paul roared in begins shaking so fast that he appears to be vibrating. I tighten the chain but I know they won't help. Embry shoves me back as Paul erupts into a mountain of thick, dark grey fur.

Jacob begins sprinting at full speed towards him. "JAke!" Bella screams. She starts running after him. _Idiot. _I lunge and tackle her to the ground just as Jacob transforms.

They began fighting in a clash of fur and fangs.

"JACOB!" Bella screams. I have to pin her down to the ground.

"Keep her where she is, Raine," Sam ordered.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing." I snap.

"Take her to Emily's," Sam shouted toward the other boys,

The growling and snapping was fading into the distance.

Embry starts laughing. "Well, there's something you don't see every day," he snickered.

"I do," the other boy, Jared, grumbled. "Every single day."

"Aw, Paul doesn't lose his temper every day," Embry disagreed, still grinning. "Maybe two out of three.

Embry helps me off of the ground.

Jared eyes me and Bella accusingly."Hey, you two aren't going to faint or puke or anything?"

"Nah." I say dusting myself off. "We're swans. We do good with weird."

"You might, But your sister doesn't look so good. Maybe you should sit down?"He suggests to Bella.

"Okay,"She puts her head between her knees.

"Jake should have warned us," Embry complained wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"He shouldn't have brought his girlfriend into this. What did he expect?"

"Well, the wolf's out of the bag now." Embry sighed.

"Way to go, Jake."I say rolling my eyes.

Bella glares at us"Aren't you worried about them at all?" I demanded.

"Not really." I say shaking my head.

Embry blinked once in surprise "Worried? Why?"

"They could hurt each other!"Unlike the other two I at least try to control my laughter. I bury my face in Embry bicep to hide my giggles.

"I hope Paul gets a mouthful of him," Jared said. "Teach him a lesson."I not going to do anything. His bark is something awful but his bite is nothing worse than a nibble.

"Yeah, right!" Embry disagreed. "Did you see Jake? Even Sam couldn't have phased on the fly like that.

He saw Paul losing it, and it took him, what, half a second to attack? The boy's got a gift."

"Paul's been fighting longer. I'll bet you ten bucks he leaves a mark."

"You're on. Jake's a natural. Paul doesn't have a prayer." They shook hands, grinning.

I shake my head. "You two are both idiots."

"Let's go see Emily. You know she'll have food waiting." I giggle. "Fat ass."

I climb into the driers seat.

Jared raised one eyebrow. " She still looks like she might hurl."

Embry and Jared get into the backseat.

"I don't want to be in there when she blows." Jared explains him self.

"I bet she's tougher than that. She runs with vampires."

"Five bucks?" Jared asked.

Embry looks at me in the rearview. I wink indicating that it's a fair bet. "deal." He says shaking Jared's hand again.


	15. Chapter 15

I ease Bella's monstrosity into the driveway of the faded house. i sneeze. The flowers make the house pretty but the extra pollen around here is rediculous.

_I smell food._

Embry opens the car door for me and pulls me out into his arms. "Lets go eat."Jared jumped out of the back of the truck and headed for the door, but Embry stopped him with one hand on his chest.I'm still thrown over his shoulder.

"I don't have my wallet on me," Jared said.

"That's okay. I won't forget."

"I'm sorry to interrupt this little exchange but can you put me down now?"

He chuckles. "Nope." He follows Jared up the stairs and into emily's home.

Emily stood stood arranging cupcakes on a plater ffo the boys.

And then she asked "You guys hungry?" in a melodic voice, and she turned to face us full on, a smile onhalf of her face.

Embry puts me down on the counter beside her and steals one. "Hey." She hits him and takes the muffin back.

"Hands to yourself." I say shoving her playfully. She sticks her tounge out at me.

I look over to see Bella focased hard on the clock on the wall. I can tell she's trying hard not to stare at the scarred half of Emily's face.

"Oh," Emily said, surprised. "Who's this?"I roll my eyes.

"And the worst actor award goes to..." I mutter and she slaps my thigh.

"Bella Swan,"

"Save some for your brothers," Emily smacks Embry upside the head as he shoves yet another muffin in his mouth.

"Pig," Jared commented.

"Ow!" Embry moans. "Baby she hit me."

I poke out my lp and give him a baby voice. "My poor baby." I sit in his lap. "emily how could you be so mean to him? I mean look at this face."

Emily rolls her eyes. "Well I never really get a good look at that face because he's always cramming something into it."

Bella leans against the counter looking amused.

"Emily," Sam sing songs he cross' the room in one stride and take her face in his wide hands. He leaned down and kissed the darkscars on her right cheek before he kissed her lips.

"Hey, none of that," Jared complained.

"Yeah,I'm eating." I whine.

"Then shut up and eat," Sam suggested, kissing Emily again.

"Ugh," Embry groaned.

Paul and Jake bound happily through the door. They laugh happily.

Jake makes his way over to to Bella and me, Jared, and Embry rush over to paul.

"Oh, man!" Jared wails.

We examin the long ppink scar on Pauls arm.

"Fifteen dollars,"

I laugh and high five him.

Jared gives us a suspicious look. "I dont know how you do it... Bu I know you two are cheating." I shrug.

"Hey, guys," Sam said in a loud voice, interrupting all the conversations going on in the small room. I clear my throat. "And, Girls." He ads on as an after note. 

"Jacob has information for us."

"I know what the redhead wants."

I furrow my brow and turn to embry. "Redhead? What redhead."

He looks away. "The redheaded vampire we've been chasing." He says bashfully.

Jared saves him. _They've been chasing victoria. _

"And?" Jared asked.

Jacob's face got serious. "She is trying to avenge her mate—only it wasn't the black-haired leech we killed. The Cullens got her mate last year,"

"James." me and Bella say together.

"and she's after Bella and Raine now."


	16. Chapter 16

**Embry **

She doesn't talk the entire time I drive her home in the jeep. "Come on rae," I pout. "You can't be mad at me. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be worried. How was I suppoosed to know you knew the leach."

I pull into her driveway and she reaches for the door but I hit the lock. She turns to me.

"Embry I just want to call it a day. I call you in the morening." Man she's stubborn. I dig it.

"No. Look raine I'm sorry. I just didn't want to make you unhappy."

Her expression softens. "You lied to me." Her voice is soft."How do I know that next time it wont be victoria. What if next time it's some skank."  
Her saying this makes me hate vampires even more. That Emmett guy ruined her. She's afraid to trust because of him. I hate him. I grab her hand. "Raine baby look a me." SH ereluctanly turns her head to me.

"Baby, I love you." i look her dead in the eye while saying this for the first time. "All i'm asking is for you to let me. I'm not that Cullen kid. I lied o you, I'm sorry. But all I was trying to do wa protect you. So will you please, please, Forgive me." She sighs.

**Raine **

I think about his words. "I - I love you too." He smiles. "But can you do me a favor."

"Anything."

"When you plan to leave me, can you at least give me some advanced warning?"

He shakes his head. "That'll never happen."

He locks me into a heated kiss. It wasn't soft nor was it hard. It was passionate it was perfect.

**Heads up next chapter may or may not be a lemon depending on how it turns out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I decided to forgo the lemon. Sorry pervs. **

I have a feeling that tonight I going to be a good night. I hold hands with Embry as we sit down on the white sand of La Push. Almost no one is on the beach because its night-time.

"I love you Raine." He says wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "I love you too." I lie back on the sand. "You're going to mess up your clothes." I roll my eyes. I'm wearing a paisley one shouldered top, stolen belted hot pants, and my brown leather sandals lay abandoned beside me. "Lay with me." I say. He smiles. "How about I sit beside you and we talk." I nod. "Okay but just know that I'm not sitting up and I won't be responding to you until you lay down." He shakes his head. "how about" I cut him off. "No negotiation. You can talk all you want but until you lay down you can watch me make angels." I begin my arms up and down and my legs back and forth. he sighs and lies beside me. "Fine." I clap.

We sit in comfortable silence with my head on his chest, until he asks. "We got closer to catching her today." I sigh. "Be careful." He sighs too. "I always am." I look at him. I feel like every time I see Embry it comes to this conversation. "I hate that you guys are chasing her. It's dangerous.""Yeah well I hate that you give me the same lecture every day. I'm trying to protect you."I roll my eyes. "I don't need protection. I thought we realized a long time ago that she's after Bella. She gives less the a fuck about me." He mutters something under his breath. I glare at him and sit up. "What?" He crosses his arms and sits up too.

"You have this shell and all of this resentment against me and I haven't done anything wrong! Everything I say to you gets some type of sarcastic comment. For the last time. I' . Emmett. I never hurt you like he did." I stand and begin to walk away.

"Yeah, Leave. Just like you always do." I ignore him.

I don't care that he's right on all accounts. I'm not in the mood to hear all of my flaws now.

* * *

I drag myself into my room and sigh.

"Geez Rainey. you smell like wet dog." I jump at the voice.

I turn slowly to see him. There sitting on my bed sat Emmett.

"What are you doing here?" He strides across the room.

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean any of those things that I said."

I duck out of the way of his hug.

"Waht are you doing here."

"Me and my family got back to forks this morning. I missed you so-" He furrows his eyebrow.

"Who is that in our frame." I turn and see the picture of me and embry kissing in a golden frame.

"One, It's my frame. Two, That's my boyfriend. Embry."

His butterscotch eyes widen. "What? Boyfriend? You can't have a boyfriend."

"Why does it matter to you?You have Rosalie."

"I'm not with Rosalie. I could never be with her. I love you."

I sigh and close my eyes. "You need to go."

He nods. "Okay, Just think bout it." He says with pleading eyes.

when he's gone I flop down on my bed. "Ugh!" _Why are boys so complicated? Maybe I should just date girls._


	18. Chapter 18

**So stories almost over,I'm just going to do A choice chapter, a pre ending chapter, and a recap and then i'm done with this story. i'm putting up a poll for Embry or Emmett open until the middle of the next chapter.**

* * *

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling weighing out all of the possible pro's and cons.

On one hand there's Emmett. He's incredible. He told me everything I needed to hear exactly when I needed to hear it. I couldn't ask for anyone made everything in my completley fuckedd up life feel absolutley wonderful. He made me feel absolutely without a doubt perfect.

But I like how it's not as easy with Embry. I like the screaming and fighting and then kissing in the rain. I like being so in love that I act like a psychopath. I like how he can break down my walls and make me come undone. It's like being at the top of a rollr coaster. Wanting to go back but at the same time wanting to enjoy the the ride ahead of you.

Emmett does things that every girl has down on her list of a perfect boyfriend. My mother likes him. My dad puts up with him. He's charming and endearing. i was comfortable in out then he left me.

Embry never left. He's alway been there. Sure we fuss and fight but that keeps it interesting. i like staying up until two am hating him until I see him again.

I sigh. Why are they putting me through this.

They both have their flaws but they're also both really good guys. I drum my fingers on my night stand.

_This is so - I know who I need to choose. The person who is good for m y life. The one who has never made me hurt, Never gave me a reason to doubt them. Never left me. _

I sit up and grab my phone. It only rings once. "Hey can I talk to you Em..."

* * *

**Cliffhanger.**


	19. Chapter 19

"Embry. can we talk." I twirl one of my curls nervously. "Hey Rae." He says, his voice nervous. "Did you finally tell that Leach to fuck off?"

I sigh. "Actually that's what I called to talk to you about."

"Oh." His tone is dropping slightly as he says this.

"Yeah. Look Em. I lo- I really like you. But... This just isn't going to work out." I wince thinking of how he'll respond.

"What?" His voice is stunned.

"I'm not saying that this could never work, But now just isn't the time."

"THAT'S SUCH SHIT RAINE!" He yells. "THE LEACH COMES BACK INTO TOWN AND SUDDENLY-"

I cut him off. "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH EMMETT!" I yell back. "We just aren't working!"

"And I wonder why you think that all of a sudden." He says hanging up.

"Yeah. Wonder why."I mutter.

So that's one phone call down. One more to go.

The second I pick up my phone to make the second one two people burst through my door. One of them is big and burly, the other looks exactly like me.

"Alice told me you were going to call." He explains. "I figured I'd save you the time."

"And I have no Idea how he got in." Bella says.

"Bella, Do you mind giving us a minute." She nods and leaves.

He stops me. "Before you say anything, I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. For all the crap and heartache I put you through. I'm sorry. I don't deserve you."

even this new information added into my brain changes nothing. I've already made my decision.

I've waited months to hear that apology, And after hearing it only strengths my decision. "Emmett, I've had some time to think and in that time I made a list of all of your good and all of your bad and, I realize that the good outweighs the bad SO much."

He smiles. "So you forgive me."

"No." his face fell. "I just don't hate you anymore. I want to be friends."

"D-do you think that one day..." I nod.

"Maybe one day. Just not today."

"I can deal with that."


	20. Chapter 20

**Heart beats fast**

I furrow my head into his chest like I always do when her a little sad. Even though he's freezing cold, I can feel the sun whenever he's near. He wraps a muscular arm around my shoulders. I sigh. Every time he touches me I just melt away.

**Colors and promises**

"Why. Why cant I go. You said we'd be together forever!"  
**How to be brave?**

He gives me a look. "Look, you turned to alcohol the first time and almost died, and know you're working yourself and slowly but surely are killing yourself. I miss You Raine. I want my little girl back." I want her back too.  
**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

"I was just wondering... Embry is my best friend and, well, He really liked you yesterday, But he's really shy around girls, So would you mind throwing the kid a bone."  
**But watching you stand alone?**

"Don't take this the wrong way but here goes," I take a deep breath. "This entire month that we've been hanging out has been totally awesome. And even though I spend most of my time with you when i'm not with you I can't get you out of my head. I miss you when you're gone. I really don't know what to do because you see... I think that i might be... Falling for you."  
**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow **

"I love you too... And by thee way." I twist out of his embrace and pull his arm behind him twisting it. "Ow ow ow!" He exclaims. "If you ever yell at me again," I whisper in his ear. "I'll rip of your penis and feed it to you. Understand?" He nods. "Good." I give him a peck on the cheek. "I missed you."

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more **

I hang up the phone. "Come on Emily,. Lets go make sure my sister doesn't get herself killed."

**Time stands still**  
**Beauty in all she is**  
**I will be brave**  
**I will not let anything take away**  
**What's standing in front of me**  
**Every breath**  
**Every hour has come to this **

"Baby, I love you." i look her dead in the eye while saying this for the first time. "All i'm asking is for you to let me. I'm not that Cullen kid. I lied o you, I'm sorry. But all I was trying to do wa protect you. So will you please, please, Forgive me." She sighs.

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more **

"You have this shell and all of this resentment against me and I haven't done anything wrong! Everything I say to you gets some type of sarcastic comment. For the last time. I' . Emmett. I never hurt you like he did." I stand and begin to walk away.

"Yeah, Leave. Just like you always do." I ignore him.

**One step closer**  
**One step closer**

when he's gone I flop down on my bed. "Ugh!" _Why are boys so complicated? Maybe I should just date girls._

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more **

I have a feeling that tonight I going to be a good night. I hold hands with Embry as we sit down on the white sand of La Push. Almost no one is on the beach because its night-time.

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling weighing out all of the possible pro's and cons.

**The day we met,  
Frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start  
I knew that I'd found a home for my heart...  
... beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow **

_This is so - I know who I need to choose. The person who is good for m y life. The one who has never made me hurt, Never gave me a reason to doubt them. Never left me._

I sit up and grab my phone. It only rings once. "Hey can I talk to you Em..."

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more **

"Yeah. Look Em. I lo- I really like you. But... This just isn't going to work out." I wince thinking of how he'll respond.

"What?" His voice is stunned.

"I'm not saying that this could never work, But now just isn't the time."

"THAT'S SUCH SHIT RAINE!" He yells. "THE LEACH COMES BACK INTO TOWN AND SUDDENLY-"

I cut him off. "THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH EMMETT!" I yell back. "We just aren't working!"

"And I wonder why you think that all of a sudden." He says hanging up.

"Yeah. Wonder why."I mutter.

**Time stands still**  
**Beauty in all she is**  
**I will be brave**  
**I will not let anything take away**  
**What's standing in front of me**  
**Every breath**  
**Every hour has come to this **

The second I pick up my phone to make the second one two people burst through my door. One of them is big and burly, the other looks exactly like me.

"Alice told me you were going to call." He explains. "I figured I'd save you the time."

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more...**

**I'll love you for a thousand more...**

**One step closer**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**  
**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
**For a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
**Time has brought your heart to me**  
**I have loved you for a thousand years**  
**I'll love you for a thousand more **

He smiles. "So you forgive me."

"No." his face fell. "I just don't hate you anymore. I want to be friends."

"D-do you think that one day..." I nod.

"Maybe one day. Just not today."

"I can deal with that."

* * *

The end.

* * *

Relax the next story, Just give me a reason will be posted soon. So since I'm updating SHSMD next maybe you can head in that direction. I swear if you post 'SHE SAID DIRECTION' I will leave the story like this and PMing it counts as a post.

Anyway

I LOVE YOU GLITTER BITCHES.


End file.
